1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to drawer slides and, more specifically, to assemblies to connect the slides to drawers and cabinets or other furniture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Drawer slide assemblies for slidably supporting a drawer to allow a drawer to slide into and out of a cabinet, chest or other piece of furniture between closed and open conditions, frequently have a three-piece construction. Such an assembly includes a drawer-side slide member connected to a drawer, a cabinet-side slide member connected to the frame of a cabinet and an intermediate piece slidably coupled to the drawer and cabinet members, as by ball bearing assemblies. The drawer-side and cabinet-side slide members usually are respectively connected to the drawer and cabinet frame by a hook or clip connected only at one end to the planar back surface of each slide member. Each hook extends out of the plane of the planar back surface. The drawer and the cabinet frame each have corresponding apertures engageable with the hooks. Each hook is disposed through an aperture so that a portion of the side wall of the drawer or a piece of the frame is disposed between the hook and the back surface of the slide member to create an interlocking fit to connect the respective slide member to either the cabinet or drawer.
This type of interconnection however is not always satisfactory. The hook on the slide is vulnerable to bending or tearing and it can be easily damaged if a heavy load is stored in the drawers.